Kings and Queens
by Drunken Hellbunny
Summary: What happens when the world's two top detectives are summoned to Japan to solve a seemingly unsolvable case? Chaos, rain, and a whoooooole lot of tea spillage.
1. Chapter 1: This Is War

Konnichiwa, Drunken Hellbunny-chan here ^^ before you read this, I just wanna say that I haven't finished watching Kuroshitsuji yet, so the character interpretations may be a bit wrong, secondly, this is gonna be one of those slowpoke stories, for me, it's just a matter of typing it, but I go to a dumb Waldorf school and am not able to go onto the computer much... BUT I HAZ IT ALL WRITTEN OUT SO IT'S JUST A MATTER OF TYPING IT OUT :U If you review, I won't care... but please, if you don't have anything nice to say, don't say it at all, but constructive criticism is always appreciated. Also, special thanks to my L, who was able to tell me when I was screwing up and failing epically. IF YOU REVIEW, I'LL SEND YOU SEBBY TO CLEAN YER ROOM oAo

Love, Drunken Hellbunny

P.S. It also has my OC character Eiroli AKA Kaorin... ENJOI XD

* * *

"L-san, I'm going to get coffee! Do you want anything?" asked a young woman in back of L, flipping her light blonde-pink hair out of her face. "Um... yes, Kaorin-chan. Black will be just fine." said L, staring intently at the computer screens. "Alright!" said Kaorin Kanzaki, smiling at him, "Ryuzaki-sempai, in the past 22 years, I have never seen you stare at screens for so long." "Is that supposed to be a compliment or an insult?" he said. "The latter. I'm worried about you, Ryuzaki-san." said Kaorin, walking out the door and into the pouring rain.

"So, England's greatest detective on the move again?" said Sebastian Michaelis. Instead of his beautiful Victorian clothes, he wore a sharp-looking, simplistic, all-black Italian suit, which made him look georgeously dangerous. He smiled.

"Yes. Sebastian, go and find accomadations for me." said Ciel, who wore the same clothes he did in the Victorian era. He did not age; the pact kept him from aging. Sebastian then exited the study calmly. A few minutes later, he was back.

"You're slower then I remember." said Ciel, unamused.

"I've found out who within the NPA is leading the investigation, along with your accomadations. Within the Japanese NPA, there is one doing most of the investigative work, with another helping with his work. You already know of L, but have you heard of Kaorin Kanzaki?" Sebastian said in a suave tone.

"No," said Ciel, "I have not."

"Kailina Mitzmartsev, often called Kaorin Kanzaki, has known L her entire life. She is Estonian, so she is a bit hard to understand at times, but she is incredibly intelligent. She graduated from college at age 10, and since her mother was Japanese, she's been living there for the past two years. It's her raw wit and investigative strength that's kept her in Japan." explained Sebastian.

"Ah, thank you," said Ciel, "As always, you have exceeded my expectations.

* * *

So how was Chapter 1? It was shorter then I expected, jebus o3o. But if you have any questions or anything, tell me. I'll be happy to answer them, but be prepared to wait, dear children, for I have a life XD


	2. Chapter 2: Hurricane

Terivitused! (That's "Hi" in Estonian!) Hellbunny here again. Just wanted to say that there's some Estonian cursage in here. If you're under 13, I don't reccomend you reading this. Cuz then you'll know how to curse. Like a sailor. In Estonian. So yeah... other than that, it's as long as I wanted it to be this time. I'm happy XD

- Drunken Hellbunny

* * *

"Sebastian Michaelis? No, never heard of him. How queer!" said Kaorin. She took another eager bite of mango.

"He's Earl Phantomhive's assistant, I suppose," said L, dumping about 10 packets of sugar into his coffee, "Given the way he spoke with us and how diligent he was." Kaorin then sat down in the seat next to L and proceeded surveillance with him, taking careful notes.

"So, when is Earl Phantomhive coming?"

"Tomorrow." said L. Thus resulting in the smacking upside his brilliant head. "OW! What the hell was that for?" He cried.

"Idiot, you should've told me in the first place." said Kaorin in a passive-agressive tone, smiling.

"I have no idea why I didn't apprehend you for being Kira..." L muttered.

"WHAT WAS THAT? Mis see oli? Sa idioot, kurat sind! Persse see pask! Miks ma isegi sõbrad sinuga niikuinii, ah? Kurat, kurat, kurat! Sa võiksid olete mulle, et eelnevalt, siis Paskakikkare!"

"GYAAAAAAAAAAAAAH! SORRRRRRRRYYYYYYY!"

"These youngsters and their fancy machines." said Ciel, stepping into the metal detector.

"Humans just keep advancing. How they see it is advance or die, which is not the truth. Humans are blinded." said Sebastian, following.

"_1 hour to flight VS2802's departure."_ said the announcer in a nasal American accent, _"All passengers must be present in 30 minutes."_ Sebastian got all their metal objects out of the tray and instantly passed Ciel's ring to him. He slid the ring onto his finger and sitting down near the boarding station.

"I have a book on the history of Estonia, if you'd like to read it, young master." said Sebastian, sitting down next to him.

"Sure," said Ciel, "Hand it over."

"Ciel Phantomhive and Sebastian Michaelis. 42 and 43. Please enter the boarding station." said one of the attendants. Ciel got up and walked to the boarding dock, Sebastian following suit. They were in first class, obviously. Ciel wouldn't settle for any less, and anyways, it only cost him a fracton of his budget.

"Would you like to read that book now, Young Master?" said Sebastian, sliding in before Ciel.

"Sure." said Ciel unamusedly.

* * *

GYAAAAAAAH... Why are the chapters so short? XD I write them on paper, so a chapter that takes up a full page is probably only gonna be half a page here. Sorry... T_T *shotshotandshot*


	3. Chapter 3: Alibi

Privet! Hellbunny here again ^^ If you've been reading the series from start to present, kudos to you! Yet again, I'd like to thank my L for his advice, editing, and candy-scented hugs ^^ Dude, you're like mah brother from another mother... you're my rock and just freaking amazing overall. Love you, man. Also, I'd like to thank my Homeroom assistant and 6th grade teachers for giving me the guts I needed to put this up here. But especially, I'd like to thank all my readers. You people are schweet ^^ So anyway, Chapter 3! Enjoy!

* * *

Kaorin grabbed her hair elastic off the dresser and tied her hair into a neat bun. She was waring more "work-ish" clothes today, unlike her usual uniform of a T-shirt and a short skirt. She heard a knock on the door and a small,

"Kanzaki-chan, are you awake?" She looked over to the door and shouted,

"The door is open! Let yourself in, Ryuzaki-kun." L came in and sat in the living room/study/dining room of Kaorin's apartment. Kaorin came out in light blue button-up shirt tucked into a pair of grey trousers.

"Good morning..."

"Morning. How're you?"

"I'm fine. You ready to go?"

"Yeah. I'll get the keys to the car." She downed her mug of coffee and snatched the keys up from her desk, which was covered with papers.

"You're...dressed differently."

"No shit, Sherlock. What of it?"

"It looks nice, Kanzaki-chan."

"Thanks, Ryuzaki-kun. Now, let's go before the earl gets too angry at us."

"Hnn." L got up, following Kaorin out the door.

Sebastian Michaelis woke up to the pleasant sight of clouds over the city of Beijing, as his head was propped against the window. "Bocchan, please wake up." He said to a very sleepy Ciel, whose head was on his shoulder, "We're almost in Tokyo. Two to three hours away, to be prescice." "Mrrrf." groaned Ciel, his cyan eye opening. Sebastian smiled. "Good morning, Young Master."

"Is it?" said Ciel, stretching.

"I do believe it is. Now, do you remember proper Japanese ettiquitte?"

"I do. When you meet someone, you are to say 'Konnichiwa' and bow. You are to adress them by their last name and the honourific '-san', unless told not to do so by said person. If they are younger than myself, I may adress them as their first name and '-chan' or their first name and '-kun', am I correct?"

"Yes, indeed you are. Splendid, Bocchan. Now, let us get you some breakfast, shall we?" said Sebastian. Ciel's stomach growled like a rabid dog.

"Alright."

"K-konnichiwa? Hai, Kore wa, Kanzaki wa kon, anata ni hanashite iru. Anata wa sū-jikan de koko ni iru yo? Yoi. Yoshi. Sayōnara, Itami-chan!" said Kaorin into the cell phone, outside of the NPA headquarters. She then ran inside and tapped L's shoulder gently. "Hey, L! Guess. What?" she said, unintentionally singsongy.

"Hmm? What is it, Kanzaki-chan? Is Seigmund-san coming over?" said L, calm and levelheaded as usual.

"No... Itami-chan is coming!" she smiled, hoping this would cheer L up a little. Instead, he slammed his head onto the keyboard. The tea he was holding in his hand dropped onto the cup. Luckily, none of it had spilled.

"What's wrong? I thought you liked Itami-chan!" said Kaorin.

"She's just going to be a distraction! Not to mention that she's stubborn, argumentative, and downright stressful." said L from underneath his hair.

"So do you want me to tell her not to come?" asked Kaorin.

"No, let her. She's of great use to me when we can get along." grumbled L, his head still down on the keyboard. Right now, the screen's text looked somewhat like this:

hgggggggggggggggggxcvm, vm, cccccccccccccccccccccccccccc,bhbhb,...

"The view good from down there? What does it smell like?" said Kaorin, trying to get him to re-focus.

"Yeah. It smells like... um... sugar. And skin flakes."

"Well, that makes sense."

At that point, well, they just laughed their asses off.

* * *

Well, how was the third chapter? Let me know what you think! To Yukiharuno: I'm really sorry if I screwed up on Kisa's character... *palmsmacks self* Please review! If you do, I'll send you a virtual peice of cake! ^^

- Hellbunny ^^


	4. Chapter 4: Buddha for Mary

OMG GUESS WHO? XD Yeah. Hi. Thanks again to my L, for letting me hide behind him at the movie theater when I watched Saw for the first time, letting me be a dooshbag, telling me when I was waaaaaaaaaay off track, and being awesome in general :) Just wanted to give you some info. Eiroli is my OC... but you already knew that :D anyway, Chapter 4. Enjoy.

* * *

Ciel huffed angrily as he got off the plane. _"Stupid Americans, thinking they owned the plane. And have they ever heard of personal space?"_ He thought, storming along until a mid-height, young, blonde-haired, green-eyed woman stopped him.

"Are you Earl Phantomhive?" she said politely, "I'm Kanzaki. I'm pretty sure your butler told you about me." Sebastian smirked, striding over to her.

"Yes. He is Earl Phantomhive. It is a pleasure to meet you, Kanzaki-san." He answered for Ciel, who was clearly going ballistic over the American tourists who had squished up near him the entire duration of the flight. Kaorin snickered a bit at Ciel's mad face.

"WHAT?"

"Nothing, nothing..."

"Oh, so who's this 'Kisa-chan' you keep complaining about?" said Sebastian politely at Kaorin and L's lunch break.

"Mmrf- well *nosh* Her real name's Mokumoku Itami, but we call her Kisa. She's rude, always argues with me, and contradicts every single theory I have. She makes my life that-" L motioned with his arms, "-much harder!"

"Oh, come on." said Kaorin, "First of all, don't talk with your mouth full. That's gross. Secondly, Kisa-chan isn't that bad. I think she's a sweetie."

"No she isn't!" argued L stubbornly, "She's cold. And childish."

"No wonder the two of you are like the battle of Grunwald. You have the same personalities." muttered Kaorin into her rolled omlette.

"I'm sorry, did you say something, Kanzaki-chan?" said L, giving her the glare of death.

"L! There you are!" said a figure, stepping into the room. She had beautiful, long ebony hair and large, brown eyes.

"Oh, Kisa-chan! How're you?" said L, stepping over and hugging her tightly, "Jeez, you're more pretty than the last time I saw you."

"Oh, shut up. Flattery will get you nowhere." said Kisa, smiling and pecking him on the cheek, "So, who's your friend? I know Kaorin-chan already." Kaorin smiled at her and gave a small wave.

"Oh, that's Sebastian-san. He's Earl Phantomhive's butler." said L, gesturing to Sebastian, who bowed.

"Pleased to meet you, Miss Itami. L-san has told me all about you." said Sebastian, smirking. So their lunch break continued peacefully until Ciel came back from the bathroom.

"You really must clean that loo. It's disgusting." said Ciel before he was smothered by Kisa's glomp.

"OHMYGOSH, YOU'RE SO CUTE!" she said happily.

_"It's like being with another Elizabeth..."_ Thought Ciel.

"P-please... stop... you're squishing me..." he said aloud, squirming.

"I'm so sorry, should I get you a lollipop to make up for it?" said Kisa, smiling and letting go.

"N-no...I'm fine..." said Ciel, shuddering.

"Oh, I'm sorry, Miss Kisa, I'm afraid you've frightened my master." said Sebastian. Kisa looked at him with surprise in her eyes.

"He couldn't... Earl Phantomhive?" she stuttered.

"Who else?" said Ciel with a sharp glare.

"Aren't you a little young to be...?"

"No."

She handed him a lollipop anyway. "Save it for later," she said, "But enought of that. Kaorin-chan, do you have notes from surveillance? What about a suspect list?"

Kaorin nodded and handed her a small sheet of paper.

* * *

CLIFF HANGAH :U In case you didn't notice, all the chapter titles and the story title itself are titles of 30 Seconds to Mars songs ^^ I love that band, they're fabulous. Please, please, PLEASE review. If you guys reach the kiriban (5) I'll post a drawing on my DeviantART and send you the link ^^


	5. Chapter 5: Echelon

Hellbunny once again ^^ I hope you like the next chapter... Hopefully things will pick up a little here. I hope you enjoy it ^^ Thanks once again to my L, but also to my France for being so supportive onhonhonhon~ I love you guys ^^

DISCLAIMER: (Finally!) Nothing in here belongs to me, except for Eiroli. The others belong to Obata-sensei and Toboso-sensei. Except Mokumoku. She belongs to yukiharuno-san.

* * *

Ciel sucked on the lollipop Kisa gave him, bored. "So these two are suspected of being Kira?"

Kaorin nodded, "Amane Misa-san and Yagami Light-san. But Yagami-san more than Amane-san. Amane-san is suspected of being the second Kira."

Ciel turned a single cyan eye towards her. "Second Kira?"

"We suspect that there is one original Kira, but he's using a second one as a proxy. Now we're dealing with another Kira. The Third Kira. Lotsa Kiras, huh, Ciel-kun?" said Kaorin, smirking and scribbling down some more notes.

"Yes, I guess that is a lot of Kiras. I'm guessing this third one is using a ring of people, yes?" said Ciel, looking over her notes.

Mokumoku smiled, "Is that good, Ciel-kun?" L rolled his eyes before Mokumoku gave him a sharp glare. Ciel ignored it, as he usually did. He hated it when people treated him like a little kid. Didn't they hear the word "Earl" in his name? At all? They owed him some respect!

"Well, this is about as exciting as watching paint dry!" said Kaorin, stretching.

"By the way, miss Kaorin, may I ask why you are wearing men's clothes?" said Sebastian, flicking his eyes at her shirt and trousers.

"'Cuz they're comfortable, that's why." Kaorin muttered before poking L and saying, "Look near the bottom of the screen! You see that? Those apples are moving by themselves!"

L looked unamused. "Yes, they are." he said, "How strange. Matsuda-senpai, Yagami-senpai. I think you should have a look at this."

Yagami and Matsuda came to the screen.

"What the-! Is this some kind of joke, Ryuzaki?" cried Matsuda.

"No, senpai, this is real." said L.

"How could someone- or anything- do that?" said Yagami.

"I have no idea." said L, "Any thoughts, Kanzaki?"

"This Ciel kid is smart." said Kaorin, "But I think he needs to come to the 21st century." She gave him an icy stare. Ciel shivered,

"What? All I asked is why you're wearing men's clothing..."

"Women wear 'men's clothing' nowadays, Earl Phantomhive." snapped Kaorin.

"Ah... Then will you please stop glaring at me so meanly? It's rude to stare."

_Is this kid for real?_ thought Kaorin before she perked up at a set of loud footsteps, "YAGAMI-KUN! MISAMISA-CHAN!" Kaorin ran over to the two and glomped Misa, laughing.

"Hey, Rin-chan!" said Misa, laughing happily and smiling. Misa and Kaorin had bonded during the investigation, though they didn't trust each other one bit, "Guess who's in town this weekend?"

"NO. WAY!"

"Meriav's coming!"

"Lovely. Now can we PLEASE get back to the investigation?" said L.

* * *

Hope you liked it. I'm gonna be more active on here now because... YEY SUMMER ^^ Yeah! On the next chapter, my OC Meriav shall come, along with some familiar faces from Kuro owo

- Hellbunny ^^


	6. Chapter 6: The Kill

Hello everyone? GUESS WHO REACHED THE KIRIBAN! You guys did~! I'm working on the drawing right now and it should be up by the time I finish the chapter. Special thanks goes to my friend *name withheld* for inspiring me to pick things up here, and as always, to my L and his candy-scented huggles XD DISCLAIMER: I don't own it, man. Except Kaorin. Mokumoku belongs to Yukiharuno.

- Hellbunny~~

* * *

"What the hell is doing that?" murmered Mokumoku.

"I have no idea..." said Kaorin.

The screen flickered on and off.

"Damn. The cameras have bad reception." said L, "This sucks."

"Dick," agreed Kaorin.

"Sebastian, see what's wrong with the cameras." commanded Ciel. Sebastian bowed deeply,

"Yes, my lord."

"Bye, Sebastian-san!" said Kaorin, smiling, "Good luck!"

"Thank you, Miss Kanzaki." said Sebastian, walking out of the room. Sure enough, on the flickering screen they could just see a form they suspected was Sebastian on a chair, examining the camera. He must have fixed it, because the screen was back to normal. He smiled, waved, and put the chair back and walked out of the room. L was flabberghasted.

"H-how'd he do that so fast?" said L.

"He only did what he had to do to meet his criteria as my servant." said Ciel.

"You're an overzealous one, aren't you?" said Mokumoku, smiling. Ciel was silent, fuming about how Kisa treated him like a child. He hated it.

"Ohhhhhhhhhh Sebas-chan!" said a familiar figure, strutting in on the surveillance tape.

"GRELL?" cried Ciel and said butler.

* * *

It was short, I know, but this was almost running out of life and I needed to finish it. The next one'll be longer, I promise. Love you all ^^


	7. Chapter 7: A Modern Myth

Before we start this next chapter, I just want to say how thankful I am for all the subscriptions, readings, alerts, and reviews for this story. You've helped Kaorin and I develop along this entire journey. Stories are like the Doctor XD Fire and ice and rage... but oh so wonderful. Weaving these is so fulfilling for me, it's like making a fantastic meal then eating it ^^ So I just want to thank everyone for helping me along.

* * *

"What?" said L, baffled. It was so rare to see him like this, Kaorin snorted. Ciel stared at her in shock. _What a hick._ he thought, seething.

"Mister Grell, what are you doing here?" said Sebastian, hints of anger and stress surfacing. He sounded dangerous.

"_Oh, well, you see, Sebby, this Kira guy's made me oh-so-busy! I even have to do overtime! It's not fun, Sebas-chan.._." said Grell, his lower lip curling.

"Your name's Grell?" said Mokumoku, confused, "And what's with this overtime and stuff? Are you a mortician?"

"_My name's Grell Sutcliffe, at your service, honey. And I'm not a mortician. Far from it_." Grell smiled.

"Then what are you?" said Kaorin.

"_Why, I'm a butler for DEATH!_" he cried, flashing his trademark devil horns.

They all looked very confused but Ciel smiled mockingly.

"Well, mister Grell, would you like to come over here? Mokumoku's making tea."

"No I'm-! Oh, I see how it is. I'll have tea ready in a minute." Mokumoku said, smiling, ruffling Ciel's hair.

"_I'll be over there in a jiff!_" said Grell, strutting out of the room.

"Well, thet was weird. I think surveillance isn't going to get anything done now." said L.

"Then what do we do, Ryuzaki?" said Kaorin.

"We'll discuss that after we question this 'Grell' person." he responded.

"You look as stoic as ever, Oneechan."

"Please don't call me that here..."

"But you're like my Oneechan. You've been there for me ever since I was a little girl. We went to school together. You taught me so much, and I think I've left an impression on you too. Only reason you invited me back to England."

"That's not true. I invited you back to England because I needed your wisdom."

Kaorin smiled caringly, a warm look in her eyes.

L just focused on thinking. What was that crazy Estonian thinking, calling him such an embarrassing thing? At work, nonetheless. All she said was true, but calling him Oneechan at work? Seriously? He already had enough trouble earning the NPS' respect. He sighed knowingly. Kaorin had been through hell in her life, so giving her this little privilege was the least he could offer.

Kaorin went to help Mokumoku.

"So..." she said, putting some hot water on the stove.

"So." Mokumoku replied, looking for a tea that hadn't expired and tasted fairly decent.

"How can you get along with him so well?"

"Who?"

"You know who I'm talking about."

"Ah... why do you think we get along well? We fight most of the time."

"Whenever he sees you, he just gets this... look in his eyes. Even when he's fighting with you, he still has that."

"I never noticed it."

"Omigosh, you're even cuter in person!" cried a somewhat familiar voice.

"Oh, it's you, Mister Grell." said Mokumoku. His hair was an even more vivid red in person.

* * *

Ah, Grell. My favourite character in Kuro. He's so flamboyant and adorable, it hurts XD On a high note, I got a Kuro wallscroll from my L. He's so sweet :3

- Much love,

Hellbunny.


	8. Chapter 8: Battle of One

Here we are, this is where the fun begins :3 Hopefully we'll get a little farther here. Thanks again to my darling L and my gorgeous France. Love you two like family. Also, special thanks to my old 6th grade teacher Christy. Thank you for inspiring me to get things done. Then to the next chapter! Let the psychotic reign of Grell-chan begin!

- Hellbunny~

* * *

"His hair..." murmured L.

"Oh my gosh, I love your hair!" said Misa in a singsong tone.

"Thank you, um... What's your name, hon?" said Grell, pushing his glasses up.

"My name's Misa, but you can call me Misamisa, okay?" Misa smiled and took a small sip of tea.

"Nice. Alright, so you wanted to ask me stuff?" said Grell.

"Yes." Kaorin stirred her tea in a clockwise direction, almost methodically, "You said Kira's made you busy?"

"Yeah, very. They don't even pay me overtime, it sucks." said Grell, pouting.

"Do you know anything about them? We heard it was a network." said Mokumoku.

"Yeah, a big, corporate network... I think it was the... Yot- Yotsuba? But yeah." said Grell.

"Okay... write that down, Kisa..." said L.

"Why don't you write it down? You're the one with good handwriting." said Mokumoku.

"Because I'm busy asking the questions." said L.

"You? I just asked that!"

"Well, I will be busy asking the questions."

"I hate how you act like I'm stupid."

"I don't, you're just the one who takes the notes."

Mokumoku sighed and wrote it down.

L finger-combed through his hair. "So do you know anything about Yotsuba? Other than that?"

"Well, it seems like they're killing some people from their rival companies. Some of the more important ones. They just killed the CEO of their top rival." Grell said, staring intently at Sebastian.

"And even after 200 years, It's still going after me..." mused Sebastian.

"I'm not an 'It', Sebas-chan, I'm a 'her'." said Grell.

"Well, Mr. Sutcliffe, I'm afraid that it's the end of our shift. But thank you for the information." said L. Kaorin looked at her watch. 11:00 PM, he was right. They'd stayed an hour past their shift.

After Grell left, Kaorin exited the building, Ciel and Sebastian following.

"You said you'd provide us with transportation and lodging?" said Ciel.

"Yup." Kaorin yawned audibly.

"Then, where are we staying?" said Ciel

"My house."

Ciel glared frostily at her.

"No, seriously. Don't worry, it's all clean. I even gave you and Sebastian separate rooms, right next to each other. It's not small, I'll tell you that."

Ciel sighed, exasperated.

"Come on, then. Let's go. In the car."

* * *

Well, sorry this took so long. I have school, I'm moving, et cetera, so I don't have mush time to update this. But anyway, enjoy.


	9. Chapter 9: Closer to the Edge

TROLOLOL Hello again, dahlings. Just some news :3 I WILL be posting a Halloween chapter on the 31st or maybe later. Because it's my favourite holiday. So anyway here we go again. Thanks once more to my L and my France, also to my dear, dear, lovely Fang. For being so chill and keeping my schitzo-ness to a minimum. Another chapter. Enjoy.

A note about the TV shows Ciel mentions: I didn't do any homework for that. I just watch too much BBC XD

I don't own Death Note, Kuroshitsuji, Trigun or Google.

* * *

Ciel sighed, lying back on the guest bed. He took a remote control from off the shelf and turned on the TV.

"No Inbetweeners, no Bedlam... Not even Doctor Who. Japanese TV sucks."

"That's because you don't have Japanese TV in the manor, my lord."

Sebastian somehow materialised behind him.

"I was waiting for you. And no, you're wrong. I watch Trigun a lot."

"I didn't know, my lord. And Miss Kaorin would like me to tell you dinner is ready."

"Alright... Hopefully it's not more of that Ramen crap." Ciel turned off the TV and schlepped over to the dining area. It was clean, a white carpet, a cherry wood table, a centerpiece of bright red lilies, the ones that so reminded him of his late aunt, Madame Red.

A delicious aroma filled the air, spicy, savoury, something that made Ciel's mouth water. Kaorin came into the room carrying a plate of poached salmon, mashed potatoes, and spinach, and in the other hand, a cup of milk.

"Here, take it, I already ate." she smiled at him and set the plate and glass down gently.

Ciel looked at her suspiciously. Why would her, a stranger, a foreigner, nonetheless, make him a meal?

"Go on. It's okay." she smiled.

Ciel gently lifted the fork to his mouth and tasted the food.

It was almost as good as Sebastian's. Realising how hungry he was, he ravenously consumed the meal. It was good, after having the cold feeling of being so distant, so far from his home, to have this warmth fill his body. As soon as he was finished, he estimated his stomach was about 75 percent full.

"Do you want more?" asked Kaorin.

"No, I'm fine." he said, gingerly getting up and putting his plate in the sink, "I'm tired and need to rest. Good night, Kanzaki-san."

"Just Kaorin."

"What?"

"Just call me Kaorin, okay, Ciel?"

"Fine. _Kaorin._ Good night."

"Sweet dreams."

Kaorin unbuttoned her shirt and stepped into the shower.

As the water soaked her skin, she thought things through.

_Poor Ciel. Why does he keep pulling away? He seems so cold yet I can feel how grateful he is for this. Maybe he's confused. Maybe something horrible happened in his past that he's not telling me about. But I shouldn't ask. That would be rude._

She dressed herself then got out her laptop and got onto Google. She typed in Ciel's name and only 3 results appeared. 2 were ads, but she found one that was slightly reliable.

* * *

Earl Ciel Phantomhive.

Born: December 17th, 1849.

Parents: Vincent and Rachel Phantomhive.

the Earl is part of a secret network to protect the Royal Family and cover up any criminal works they have done.

* * *

She turned around to find a mockingly smiling Sebastian in her face.

"Do you mind telling me what you're doing, Miss Eiroli?" he said, his eyes flashing wildly.

"How do you know my real name?" Kaorin demanded, right hand on the pocket which had her taser.

"Oh, the Earl is a detective. We have access to your records. Actually, we found them on the internet. You're quite horrid at covering up your tracks."

"Oh, lovely. So Kira can kill me now."

"Indeed."

"I think I'm going to be sick..."

"Well, please don't do it here."

"You're awful, you know that?"

"I am just a mirror, Miss Eiroli. You're awful as well."

"Tell me how, then! How?"

"You act so perfect, as if you know everything. You do not. You're quite fragmented, in fact, so fragmented you've just improvised as you went along. I know you're collapsing inside. Isn't that right?"

"Get out. Just get out!"

"I'm afraid I can't do that, Miss Eirol-!"

Kaorin's eyes widened and she doubled over in pain, falling out of the chair. She coughed loudly and huge globs of blood fell from her mouth.

"You've been working harder than it seems, Miss Eiroli. You're sick as a dog yet no one seems to notice. I'll get the ambulance."

With that, Sebastian strode out of the room and Kaorin fell, out cold.

* * *

I got a bad review just as I was in the middle of typing this. Just to let you know, for those of you who don't like OCs, don't read this, you pricks. I'm trying as hard as I can to write these along with balancing school and applications for high schools and moving. SO DEAL WITH IT.

Anyway, for those of you who I'm not pissed with, thank you so much for reading~!

- Hellbunny


	10. Special Chapter: Flashback

I TOLD YOU I'D RELEASE A SPECIAL CHAPTER, DIDN'T I. Well, here it is.

I got a review saying Eiroli is a 'Mary Sue'. All I have to say is 'are you daft?' So here's a chapter I'd previously released on to deviantART but never on here. Enjoy. It's backstory time.

- Hellbunny

* * *

Eiroli Koppa graduated from college at age 10. She would've never done it if it weren't for her best friend, of whom she sometimes teased and called "Brother Dear": L Lawliet, famous detective. He graduated from college at age 6. L had known her since she was 2 months old, when she had to stay in the orphanage for 4 years until her "parents" adopted her: Nahil Koppa and Jorje Koppa, two Estonians working as freelance writers in England. Since then, L had been talking with her monthly, sometimes even weekly or daily. She grew to love the Baltic nations and their people, and even spoke Estonian most of the time. The only exception was when she spoke with L. She spoke the cleanest, prettiest English one could imagine, with the cutest hidden accent. Life had been good to her.

Until the event happened.

Jorje Koppa and his wife and child were driving down the highway when a drunk crashed into their car, killing he and his wife instantly. Remarkably, the child had only sustained light bruising from the incident. L heard about this and instantly booked a flight to Riga in Latvia, where they had been closest to at the time. When he got there, he did not see Eiroli, no. This girl had a different look in her eyes, one as cold as Siberia itself. She looked up at L and tears began flowing from her bright green eyes.  
"Please kill me..." she pleaded, her blonde hair covered with sweat and dirt.  
"But I owe you no kindness." said L, his face hard as stone, but his heart empathetic.  
She sniffled a little bit, and started curling up into a small ball on the bed, humming to herself, "_Lacrimosa, tahan armuda see pimestab maailma veel kord..._"  
"You want to fall in love with the world again?" queried L, "I dunno, that's a lotta countries..."  
Eiroli giggled a bit, and L tapped her shoulder from across the room in his chair. "When you get better, I want you to come back to England, okay? I'll have a surprise for you." He smiled, trying to calm Eiroli down. Eiroli looked up and hid what appeared to be a small smile. "T-Thank you, L. You're sweet."  
L blushed and angrily looked away. "Don't call me that! I'm just trying to be nice, is all." Eiroli giggled once more."You sound just like my friend Krisjan."  
"I DO NOT!"

From this point forward, Eiroli focused on her studies, trying to make L proud of what she;d been doing. She graduated from high school at age 6 and joined forces with L at age 12, going under the names Kailin Mitsmartsev and Kaorin Kanzaki.

* * *

OKAY. I KNOW HER ESTONIAN IS BROKEN. DEAL. But I hope you enjoyed this.

- Hellbunny


	11. Chapter 11: End of the Beginning

Kaorin was hyperventilating.

"Oh, dear, better call the doctor." said a nurse in navy blue scrubs.

Ciel sighed.

"All this in the middle of the night... Couldn't she have saved it for work?"

"I'm afraid not, my lord." Sebastian replied.

"It's your fault, you scared her to sickness." Ciel chuckled. He had learned plenty as he had gotten older, one of these things was to accept the youngling's potential and to care for them to a certain extent.

A doctor with thick glasses came in.

"Are you two related?" he asked Ciel.

"She's my neighbor. I heard some loud coughing and a thump and Sebastian went to see what was going on." Ciel said.

"And what's your name?"

"My name is Finnian Gardener."

"What's your relation to Sebastian?"

"He's my... cousin."

"Well, it looks like Kaorin's got PTSD. She won't be in work for at least two more weeks, if she comes out of her coma in the next 2 days. And that's an if."

"Okay."

"Do you know anybody who we should call? Her employer, some relatives, maybe?"

"I know a couple but I'll call them on my own time, thanks."

"Just call them soon. I know how hard it is to have someone you know in the hospital. Believe me, my daughter has Down's syndrome, heh."

"I will. So what does she need? Anything at all?"

"If you could bring some blankets from her flat it would be nice."

"Alright. Sebastian and I will be taking our leave now."

"Okay. Come back during visiting hours, alright, son?"

"I'm not your son." Ciel replied harshly.

"Oh, that's just great..." moaned Matsuda.

"What's wrong, Matsu-kun?" said Misa, cocking her head to one side.

"Kaorin- senpai's in the hospital. She's very sick and they said that if they don't get her to wake up in the next week she might die."

"Oh my god!" cried Misa.

Matsuda nodded his head, twiddling his thumbs nervously.

"Well, I guess it's just me and Raito-kun from here in out, huh, Light?" said L.

"Aren't you worried? Just a little?" asked Light.

"Nope. She's a trooper. She can take care of herself even in the worst circumstances."

"Oh, come _on_, L, you've gotta be just a teeny bit worried! This is like, straight out of a book!" replied Misa.

"Surprise, I'm not."

"L, you're just the worst!"

"Oh, hey, look, it's Mr. Sutcliffe again. Hi, Grell."

Grell glared at L sharply.

"Well, there goes my job. Thanks to you, William took away my chainsaw and relieved me of duty for the rest of the year!" he cried, dramatically whipping back a lock of his hair, sending it flying like a bloody whip.

"Well, fortunately the year's almost over, it's July now so..." L counted on his long fingers, "5 months." he held up his hand, only to have Grell angrily whack it away.

"5 months! That's too long!"

"I'm sorry, Mr. Sutcliffe, there's nothing more we can do for you. Thank you for your information, it was quite valuable."

"...I swear, if I had my chainsaw no- Oh, hi, Sebas-chan!"

"I'd love to deal with you, Grell, but right now I'm busy." said Sebastian, striding past.

"Awww, c'mon, Sebby, you can't be to busy for me!"

"Actually, I can."

"I won't take no for an answer."

"Please go away, Mr. Sutcliffe, you're no longer needed."

"No longer needed? Oh, you're just the funniest, Sebas-chan!" Grell tried to glomp Sebastian but Sebastian dodged it and Grell fell over, smooshing his face on the tile.

"As I said, you are no longer needed."

"Awww."

* * *

-End of Act 1-

I hope everyone enjoyed this part of the story. I know I enjoyed writing this and thinking of funny quips for Grell and everyone else. But especially Grell. There will definitely be more to come, but not for 1-2 weeks, then I'll start the grind over.

Thanks to my editor, Judith, my teachers, Cristy and Tony, and all my friends, especially my France, my L, and my Morte. You're all brilliant and I feel so humbled and honoured to have your console and influence in my shithole of a life.

- Hellbunny


End file.
